


Bending the Rules

by SassyInkPen



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyInkPen/pseuds/SassyInkPen
Summary: Written for the 2018 Spicy Advent Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar.Ray/Ray and a station Christmas party





	Bending the Rules

“Hey, look,” Ray leaned in close behind Vecchio and let the words ghost across the back of his neck, “they got mistletoe. Should we knock that tradition on its ear and give everyone an eyeful?”

 “Ah, no we should not.” Vecchio turned and gave him the classic look of irritation he always did. Ray loved that look. He’d been pushing it all evening hoping for some of that patented Vecchio pissiness. “Considering that ‘everyone’ consists of a healthy segment of the Chicago police force, our boss, and my own sister, that would be a spectaularly bad idea.”

 “Come on, it’s a Christmas party. Everyone’s supposed to get drunk and kiss their co-workers, or Xerox their ass, or whatever.” He smirked. “You wanna Xerox your ass instead? I could post it on the bulletin board by my desk.”

 “What are you, eight?” Vecchio shook his head. “I take it you’ve gotten a start on the getting drunk part?”

 “Huey spiked the punch.” Ray held up two paper cups. “I brought you some. You should probably drink both, you need to loosen up.”

 “Fuck off,” Vecchio said, taking one of the cups. “One of us needs to keep his head on straight.”

Funny, given that Vecchio was the one that got them into bed in the first place. Ray smirked and baited him. “You and I both know you ain’t the one for _that_ job. I really hope you don’t still think you have everyone fooled.”

Vecchio just stared at him and quietly seethed, so Ray decided to go for broke. Sure he was taking his life into his own hands, but this was one of his favorite games. There was nothing in the world he liked better than to torment Vecchio until he lost his shit. It was an incredible thing to behold. While Vecchio was still composing some snide retort, Ray reached right out and slid his hand up under that neatly tailored vest.

He was rewarded for his efforts, not to mention pretty fucking turned on, when Vecchio narrowed his eyes and struck like a snake, lunging forward. In an instant, Ray found himself pinned up against the pillar in the squad room with Vecchio’s hand on his throat and one hell of a hard on.

Vecchio got right up in his face and said,  “Listen you dipshit, if you get us caught here, I’m gonna beat you so hard your dumb turtle won’t recognize you.”

“I’m not really sure he does now, Vecchio.” Not one of Ray’s better comebacks, but his attention was seriously divided at the moment, and his brain power was limited.

“Who gives a shit about your fucking turtle?!”

“You brought him up…”

Just then, Welsh happened by and stopped to raise an eyebrow. “Play nicely, gentlemen. This is a Christmas party and we should be embodying the spirit of peace on earth and good will towards men...or something to that effect.”

Ray’s blood turned to ice for a moment, and then, thankfully, Frannie showed up to distract Welsh with a star she wanted him to put on the tree. Two seconds later, Vecchio was dragging him away by the collar of his shirt, which was a whole new level of sex appeal.  Not for the first time, Ray took a moment to appreciate whatever twist of fate decided he should have Ray Vecchio.

When they got to the end of the hall, Vecchio released him and poked him in the chest. “You need to get your shit together and quit fucking around. That kind of stuff is great when we’re alone, but you _do not_ trot that out at the station. You got that?”

“Then we really need to be alone right now.” There was no possible way he was going to be on his best behavior as turned on as he was. He muscled Vecchio backward into the tiny supply room and shut the door. He smirked. “Hey, now we’re in the closet, just like you wanted.”

“Oh, that’s very funny.” Vecchio narrowed his eyes. “I thought I made it real clear to you that if we were gonna start something, there was to be absolutely no messing around at work. I got one rule, and you just can’t help pushing it, can you?”

“Vecchio, first of all, you got a _lot_ of rules. Second, when have you ever known me not to bend the rules? In fact sometimes I think you make ‘em just to get off on seein’ me break them.”

“I do not get off on seing you break rules.”

“Really?” Ray crowded Vecchio up against the wall and reached for the knot at his neck. “Like the rule where I’m not supposed to fuck with your fancy ass neckties?”

“Knock that off.” Vecchio smacked at his hands.

Ray fended him off and managed to get the tie loose. It didn’t escape his notice that Vecchio wasn’t putting much effort into the fight. He wasn’t surprised. In fact, Ray had discovered that Vecchio actually got off on having someone undo his tie. He let the ends hang and went for Vecchio’s collar button.  “Or how about the rule where I’m not supposed to wrinkle up your expensive dress shirts?”

“That is not even a rule,” Vecchio said, a little breathlessly.

The fact that Ray was still conscious told him everything he needed to know about Vecchio’s opinion of the game at this point, so he decided to see just how far he could get. He left Vecchio’s shirt half open and moved down to get into his pants, working quickly before Vecchio snapped out of his momentary lust haze and put an end to all the fun.

“What about the one where I’m not supposed to get fingerprints all over your shiny belts? That’s gotta be a rule, right?” He reached inside Vecchio’s boxers and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, and a little tremor that told him Vecchio had just gone weak in the knees.

“Jesus, Kowalski…”

“Or the one where I am never, _ever_ supposed to leave teeth marks on your neck,” he said as he pressed his mouth against Vecchio’s skin, and tightened his fingers. “ _Especially_ not with your dick in my hand.”

Vecchio had given up any pretense of resisting and had his hands bunched in Ray’s t-shirt, tugging it up to get underneath. He was so easy. Ray jerked him off with efficient, expert strokes, all the while kissing and sucking at Vecchio’s throat. Vecchio bit his lip and shoved hard into Ray’s hand, coming with a stifled moan. When he was done, Ray took a step back to admire him in all his disheveled glory.

“See, Vecchio, what really gets me off is convincing _you_ to bend your rules.  I mean...here you are half naked in a closet, panting and debauched, fooling around at the station. Hell, I think we can call this rule thoroughly broken, don’t you?”

Vecchio smirked lazily. “You are such an asshole, you know that?”

“It’s a gift,” Ray said with a broad smile. He reached for his own belt. “Now you’re gonna return the favor or I will drag you out to the squad room looking just like that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
